mntgaidenfandomcom-20200215-history
A Little Deeper in Donatello's World/Transcript
can t believe m doing this... Scouting the sewers of Brooklyn...}} have no choice. Them living in the sewers is my only lead.}} had to vaguely pinpoint the center of their activities based on their sightings recorded in the last few months.}} bet their living quarters are as primitive as a caveman s.}} }} t be for the good of the citizens!}} Do not touch ... That means should.}} }} A37 . What is the meaning of this code?}} s inside...}} s no use wasting any more time here. Chances are if those mutants are as intelligent as we are, they are already playing god.}} need to incapaciate them as soon as possible. Maybe if look deeper, can find some kind of power generator and foil whatever evil plan they have in mind.}} }} s the way to our old lair, but Donnie s made it his turf. Ya said ya wanted to give him some time to cool down, right?}} re right, Raph... don t think he ll be happy to see me.}} mon, let s go to my place. It s small, but we can all fit in.}} m truly concerned about Donnie s well being. know people change with time, but...}} s something more to him than meets the eye.}} think he s fine! He s just a loner like Raph here... Minus the symptoms of rabies.}} t worry too much. He s not wacko... He s just very engrossed in his experiments to the point where he s cranky.}} ll check on him now. After all, need something from him.}} re in a bad shape, and...}} m in a great shape and m fine! Those are just scratches!}} go somewhere as well?}} s kind of personal... So d to go on my own. ll see you at your lair later.}} Guess it s okay... Hey, can you guide Mikey to the nearest manhole before that?}} can do that.}} s daytime... So be careful. don t feel like savin ya again.}} }} at, Leo?}} re gonna get some pizza for ya later!}} ve gone before Raph could see them.}} miss pizza!}} kay?}} re right, Raph. One thing at a time. One thing at a time...}} }} ... m fine!! Don t worry!}} knew you, you d frown all the time. Now, you smile and laugh for just about anything.}} mon, if don t smile, who will, right?}} took 17 year-long sabbatical. Now, m back to pick up from where left off.}} }} s what m here for!}} smiled because you told me to. It felt forced...}} t even need to remind themselves to do it. It ends up being taken for granted.}} t even realize it because it became intuitive to them... That s why you gotta smile consciously from time to time... To remember what it s like.}} s me as well!! Gwahaha!}} }} ve had a crappy semester.}} ... don t feel depressed about it like usually do.}} s the power of your smile.}} m telling you this because... wanted to cheer you up. Ever since met you, seems to me you were going through hard times... You had a lot going on in your mind.}} made you assume all the responsibility of supporting Raph. selfishly made you carry a burden that should have been mine alone. So... Cheering you up is the least can do.}} owe you an apology and my deepest gratitude.}} }} , err... m glad could help...}} t so bad after all, right?}} t.}} }} didn t know the sewers were this deep... feel like it s getting harder to breathe...}} can t turn back now!}} know m on to something...}} }} }} Leo |Hrr...}} Leo |Hrr...}} Leo |Hrr...}} Leo |Hrr...}} s going on?}} }} Leo |Hrr...}} Leo |Hrr...}} t move... Don t move!}} Leo |Hrrr!!}} Leo |Ggk!!}} Leo |Hrr...}} Leo |Hrr...}} }} know. m almost there.}} Leo |Hrr!!}} Leo |Hrr!!}} t worry.}} ll always protect you.}} will find that intruder...}} }} Leo |Hhhr...}} Leo |Hhhr.}} know someone broke into here... You saw that person, didn t you?}} right?}} re trying to stop me from reclaiming my reality?}} Leo |Hhrr!!!}} t you agree?}} }} t get it yet... You need more punishment...}} Leo |Grrrhhhh! Gggrrh...!!!}} }} }} t go anywhere, can you, officer?}} }} }} guess when it comes to jumping on roofs, there s a lot of room for improvement. Then again, that ninja did slash my legs so...}} t lose an eye last night?}} shouldn t overthink mutant things. They re not meant to be understood...}} don t see any police car. This must mean that they are done questioning her. m surprised that she decided to cover up for all of us in the end...}} wonder if she was able to talk her way out of trouble... Anyways, ll just drop by to say hi .}} s been a while... Turtle.}} }} won t let you!}} }} m an old friend of your leader.}} get it. You re clueless.}} really don t know you...!!}} need to have a word with your leader.}} don t even know if you re friend or foe... Just who are you?}} m a police officer by day and a vigilante by night. The name s Nobody .}} used to team up with you guys to apprehend criminals until you disappeared from the surface 17 years ago.}} }} re a vigilante like Mr.Jones?}} knew it. Jones was the crazy vigilante roaming the streets. ll keep my tabs on him.}} need to speak with your leader.}} s Leo?}} Leo ... heard that name recently...}} m not related to any of them and, as far as know, don t have a leader.}} t you think they d look older and taller than me as of now?}} thought you turtles had a slower growth rate due to your lifespan.}} re not one of the four mutant turtles used to know...}} t just pop out of nowhere.}} Renoir . As for my identity... m not quite sure myself. According to Raphael, he found me in a vat after got captured by the authorities.}} was put there because killed and ate someone. But don t really believe that...}} re the feral mutant.}} }} t hunt me down like those cops and...}} see.}} re under arrest, you scum!}} re not going anywhere! don t care if you re friends with the mutant turtles used to know!}} re heading back to that vat where you belong, monster!}} m... m Renoir...!!}} ... ...!!}} m... m not a monster!}} m the guy who got killed !!}} can prove it to you!!}} }} love them, Daddy! Thank you very much!}} s your old doll, Carole.}} s alive?}} t throw him away!!}} s just going to give Shakespeare a bath, my dear!}} }} s you!!}} m here?}} keep it down ?}} re mimicking horror movies. You know, when it s all silent and then...}} know! know!}} re silly!}} re not fighting anymore, Carole.}} know, that tomboy would rather walk down the aisle with a baseball bat in her arms.}} t have said that in front of you!}} }} just...}} mean no harm, and...}} }} t look back!}} re trying to kill me?}} m not mimicking anyone! It s all have in here!}} act according to what s in my mind and right now, know m your son!!}} s somehow in front of me!}} }} s maternity ward, you took days off from work to visit her, look after me and mind the house, remember?}} came home early from school and you weren t home. looked for you in your room and found it in your garbage can.}} t you??}} ... m berating a mutant posing as my dead son for sticking his nose into my private life...}} s dead! You killed him!! So... So what really happened, huh? You ate his soul as well??}} t try to overthink this! It will do us no good at all!}} act exactly like Augustus ! just proved it to you... This means won t harm you because you re family to me! That s what you really wanted to know, right?}} t trust me... Can you at least let me look through my things? just need to grab a file... promise ll leave you alone as soon as find it. Alright?}} ve heard too much nonsense for today. The sooner you leave, the better...}} }} Category:Transcripts